In a memory system, an array of addressable memory cells may be placed into a single die, and then multiple such dice may be arranged in a package (such as a dual inline memory module, or DIMM) to provide a lot of storage in a compact package. To make the memory dice as cheaply as possible, every die may be identical when manufactured. In order to make each die in the package separately addressable, provisions must be made to assign a separate device address to each die. One common approach is to use a separate address decoder to convert a device address into a chip enable signal to the addressed die (with a separate chip enable line for each die). An alternate approach is to use a series of address straps that are physically configured external to each die in a way that allows each die to recognize only the address indicated by its individual strapping connections. Both approaches are relatively expensive to implement, both in manufacturing cost and in the physical space required.